Monsterhearts:A Forest of Bodies and Lies
: As far as I know you're the cause of everything that's happened Liam! I'm not even a fucking christian and I'm not that fucking stupid! : I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS A DEMON CHRIS! : You know what's even worse is that I knew something was wrong with you, since the first day I met you! After Shane offered to coach you, you ran to the bathrooms and I went to see if you were alright, and I felt and heard something that was clearly inhuman. It's been at the back of my head, like something made me forget it, but I sure as hell remember it now! It was that thing! I heard it's voice Liam! : I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I just... : Is this the part where you sob and tell me that you just wanted someone to like you? Don't even start that shit with me! You used some demon to mind control Shane! That's why he kept staring at you like a rapist for the rest of that day, isn't it?! And they you made him forget that you did that. : I didn't want him to be that way! I undid it! I didn't realize... ...I just wanted him to like me... I didn't know it was a demon... And you put us in just as much fucking danger as I did! Where's Odie, Chris?! Who caused that, huh?! : You wanna bring Odie into this? You had a demon backing you up and you just sat on your ass and watched us get fucking mauled and scarred before deciding to step in! : : I wasn't sure if I could protect other people with him! So you shut your fucking mouth and remember that the only reason we were there in the first place was because of you! Because you wanted to fucking show off! You wanted to be some big hero even though everyone said it was a bad idea to tail Leo in your neon green three-''BILLION'' dollar car. We'd have been more inconspicuous in a solid gold limosine! You don't put what happened to Odie on me. I saved him from what you did. I saved us all from your stupid fucking... I SAVED US FROM YOU CHRIS!! : . : Yeah well you didn't fuck'n save us from you tonight did you? Look at what the hell happened to Shane! Did you look into his fuck'n eyes, or how about when you stood there like an idiot as that thing wore him like a suit and flung me across the damn library?! And it took you for-fucking-ever to actually do something. I might be an over-confident idiot, but at least I take the fight to them instead of cowering the corner like a little girl! : . : Enough! Both of you shut the fuck up! JEEVES! Jeeves, get your ass in here! : Yes Ms. Karen? : Make me a strong pot of coffee... And get me some advil... And call mother... Tell her that Adam's... Nevermine, I'll call her and I'll talk to her... Just get me what I asked... ...Alright... You both fucked up... Arguing isn't going to solve anything. There's a boy out there who is possessed. You two need to stop yelling and throwing a fit like children. It doesn't matter whose fucking fault what was. You made a stupid choice because you didn't listen to your friends, right? : We should've went to Odie's boss instead of tailing Leo... : And you... Ended up in a demon's pact, because you had no friends, or wanted more, I don't know. You thought your life was shit, right? : Yeah... : Well the only friend, that you both let down, is other there, right now, struggling against a demon. You two start squabbling over this shit now, what the fuck is that gonna solve? : You want me to be friends with a guy that used a demon to mind control his own friends? How do I know he didn't do something to me. : ...That's a valid point... But at the same time, you don't need to be friends. This isn't fucking kindergarten, alright? : I didn't... I didn't want for what happened... To happen to him, and I undid it, Chris! I tried to change it back. I thought I changed it! : Alright-Alright... Calm down... You both fucked up... The question is, how are you going to fix it? You don't have to be friends, you just need to man up and save your mutual friend... Or you can continue to throw blame around like we're on 90210 or some shit. ...We need to deal with this. Understand? : Who else did you change? : No one. Shane was the first and last time I did that, and I only did it in the heat of the moment... I regretted it... Almost immediately... : What else did you use that demon for? : ...A few things? ...Nicer clothes... The answers on my homework... When those people tried to fight us at the Arcade... Umm... I used it to switch all my classes... : : You didn't use it in relation to me, with anything? Even those fights with Blake? : No. : You fuck with Odie? : No! Only Shane! : : ...How the hell did you not know he was a demon, Liam? : Because... It's a long story. : Tell it to me. Convince me that I should be doing something other than beating the shit out of you right now. : Yes, tell us. If we know how you happened across him, it might help us figure out what we can do to help Shane... Let's talk about it somewhere else though... : ...OK... But I think I need some first aid... My shoulder is still bleeding I think... : My uncle is a doctor... You can tell us what happened while he looks us over... If I call him I'm sure he'll be over here shortly. : Yeah, sure... Both of you can head down to the parlor, there's a phone in there... It's just down the hall and to the right. I have to... Make a call... }} : And you said a demon did this? : Someone possessed by one... More specifically... : You're certainly on a roll with these demons aren't you? It's mostly bruising. With any luck it'll be gone in a few days. You can put your shirt back on. How's the arm? : Arm is fine, he didn't do anything to it. : Get up on the table here and take of your shirt. : : : ...The wounds have debris in it. I'm going to need to reopen them and clean them out, lay back on the table. On your side if you will. : : : Tell us about how you found the demon Liam. : ...R-right now? : Speaking may help keep your mind off of the pain. : Umm... My... I... ...I live up near the hills with my parents... There's this... Large hill... A mountain I guess... You can see it from my house. }} : I had seen the light a few times growing up, it always seemed weird... At least to to me, no one else ever even seemed to notice it... A bright orange light at the summit of the tallest mountain nearby. Sometimes I'd see black vans, or expensive cars driving up the road towards it, always late at night. About a year ago the light stopped appearing, but that night it was there again. I watched it while I stood outside. I was... Curious about it... Maybe drawn to it I guess... About an hour after I first saw it, it flashed, really bright. Almost like an explosion. : : : I didn't really have anything to do. It was the last few days of Summer, and I'd always wanted to see what was causing the lights at the top of the mountain... So I guess... I just decided that I'd hike up there... : When I got to the top of the mountain I saw a small car. I ducked behind some plants and stayed hidden. I'm not really sure why, but I just didn't want to be seen by anyone up there. After a five or ten minutes, I don't really remember, but I continued up through the bushes, passing by the car as I did, and stopping to take a look. It's one of those fancy cars that rich old people drive or something. A Cadillac I think, but I don't really know what they're called. I looked around for signs of anyone else and then peaked in through the window. : After looking into the car I kept going, moving through the brush. Even though I hadn't heard anyone, I wanted to be careful... And I had this... Stupid thought, like when you're a little kid and you want to sneak around for no reason... So I tried to stay hidden. I made my way farther up the road, up the steep incline carefully. I wanted to see the very top of the mountain, since that's where the fire always seemed to be. : I took a few more moments before I stepped out into the clearing, making sure that there was no one else around. As I looked about at the ashes, there was burned wood everywhere, maybe someone tried to build a fire last night, then put it out? I'm still not really sure... But at the center of it all was this... Book. Small, almost like a notebook, and it was bound in old leather, like something you'd see in an old movie... It reminded me of the journal that Sean Connery had in Indiana Jones... Anyway... There still didn't seem to be anyone around, so I walked over and picked it up. It opened it... : The book was just gibberish, at least as far as I could tell... Page after page, jumbled letters on each of them with little drawn pictures... It was kind of creepy, but at the same time funny? Ridiculous, maybe... Like some little kid tried to keep a journal... At least, if it wasn't written in cursive that's what I would've thought. : : When I looked up from the book I was somewhere else. There was darkness... Everywhere... Warm darkness. It was like I was suddenly stranded in the woods on a summer night, alone. I turned and looked in every direction, confused at how I got there. It was terrifying, being one place, then suddenly... No where... I was afraid to move from where I was. It seemed like a dream, but the warmth of the dark air make me realize that it couldn't be. : Then... I saw a man in the darkness... Just standing there... Facing away. It was somehow worse that I wasn't alone anymore, and the air smelt bad... Like... When you put a penny in your mouth maybe? Or if you cut your lip and you taste the blood... Anyway... '' I stood there watching, freezing up, tense. I wanted to walk -run off, but I was afraid, you know? I didn't know where I was... Didn't know what to do... Didn't know who he was... If I ran where would I have gone if I did?'' : Then there was another... And the second man made things feel even worse... He was moving strangely. Like he couldn't stop laughing or something... But he made no sound... I couldn't really tell what he was doing... : Then suddenly there was a third. ...A girl... Staring at me from between the two men, and then a loud crash, and a screech in the dark somewhere! I felt like I was gonna be sick... My heart started pounding... I didn't know what to do! I wanted to look away from the girl, from the two men, but I couldn't, I didn't want to lose sight of them. I wanted to run, but I couldn't... : I'd never been so scared in my life... Even the thing at the detective's... That was scary, but it was nothing compared to what was happening there in that dark place... And she was so close to me now. I didn't even hear her move... : : I couldn't take it, I turned and ran as fast as I could. : : I yelled out, screamed. I was surrounded and had no where to go... I screamed as loud as I could for help. From anyone that was listening... : No! Someone, please! ANYONE! HELP ME! HELP ME-HELP!! PLEASE SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP ME! HELP ME! : They were all around me... I couldn't breath... I was getting crushed... I didn't know what to do... I just kept trying to yell out as I pushed against them... : HELP! PLEASE ANYONE PLEASE HELP! : : I dLi kETo int rOOhdu seeeyo utoaf re ndammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH- : : : : : He was so pure, like an angel, and he burned away the darkness... I took his hand and thanked him... I said he could stay with me forever if he wanted... : }} : ...At first he was nice... He gave me things... New clothes, some money... A new bed... A TV... Just... Little things that I never really had before... ...A bike, so I could ride to school if I wanted... : : Then... After Leo... After I used him to guard you and Odie... Things started getting weird... I started seeing things... He started becoming more aggressive... Scary even... Said I desired things and that he had to give them to me... I still thought... I don't know... Maybe I owed him something... I didn't want him to leave... So I just agreed to do what he asked... : What'd he ask you to do? : It's embarrassing... : What was it? Tell us, what did the demon ask? It might be important Liam. : ...He... It asked me to have... You know... Be with Shane... : In a relationship, or sexually? : ...Sexually... ...He said that it was what I wanted... And umm... I did... ...I'm sorry... : We'll go speak with my mother... She said she's handled demons before... I don't expect much help from her after how pissed she was with me but... What other choice do we have? : ...You want me to go with you? : No, but it looks like I'm stuck with you anyway. You know the most about this demon, and you got us into this, so again, I don't have a choice... ...Doing what you did to Shane... I think the only way you could ever be forgiven is if you save him, and he forgives you himself. Get some rest and... Take care of your brother... We'll try to deal with this ourselves... I'm sorry I brought you into this too. : ...It happens... I don't blame you, Chris... I don't blame either of you. Demons manipulate and trick people... It's what they do... I've seen it happen a dozen times in this... Line of work... I guess is what you could call it. All you can do now is pick up the pieces and try to fix this... I'll drop by in the morning... : C'mon, let's get going... : And Chris. : ...Yeah? : Be careful... If things are going south... You get the fuck out, you understand? ...This isn't like the movies Chris... There are rarely happy endings here... Category:Monsterhearts Category:RP